iMight Have Been Raped
by TohruROX2221
Summary: Pairings are Seddie and Cenji. Sam gets raped by a man on a double date with Freddie and Carly and Benji. What happens when the raping leaves her pregnant? Obviously T.
1. Torn

**Please note that, one, I liked the middle name Jean for Sam, and I stole it off another iCarly story, I liked it so much; and two, this is a Seddie fic. Thank you!**

**Oh, and three, I am now closing all chapters with --Maddie Marie. Just a little FWY.**

* * *

Samantha Jean Puckett could never quite figure out why those stupid ass stuck-up girls thought she was weird. She had never really _done_ anything weird. So she got in trouble a lot and was obsessed with ham, but so what? Ham was awesome. The only way she would accept someone who didn't like ham was if they were a vegetarian or a vegan or something.

Freddie, her boyfriend of seven months, texted her. "We on for the night?" was all it said, other than his signature that said, "Pump up the fruit!"

"Only if Carly can come. Parole baby!" Parole baby was Sam's signature, and Carly's was, "My cheese my rules."

"Sure, but she'll want to bring Benji, won't she? Pump up the fruit!"

"So we can double. Parole baby!"

"Sure. Why don't you invite her? I gotta go. Bye. Pump up the fruit!"

"KK, I will. See ya! Parole baby!"

Carly was dating Benji now. They seemed happy like Sam and Freddie were, but Sam couldn't figure out if their couple name should be Barly or Cenji. Barly sounded too much like barley, so she chose Cenji, whether they liked it or not. She smirked. That sounded good to her. She made people do things against their will all the time. This shouldn't be a problem.

Sam decided to get ready. She went to her room and put on a pair of cut-off jeans, a T-shirt saying her signature, "Parole baby!" and a small jacket with her favorite pair of shoes, her blue Converse. She even put on some make-up to make herself look more presentable. Then she remembered about Cenji coming on her Seddie date. She called, rather than texted Carly.

"Hello?" Carly asked after only the second ring.

"Hey, Carly, its Sam."

"Hey, Sam, um…can I call you back?"

"Why?" Carly never hung up on Sam, _never._

"Cause…Benji's here."

"That's what I wanted to call you about!"

"Oh. What is it?"

"Me and Freddie…we're going to a movie…we wanted to know if you wanted to double date with us?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"We're gonna see _That's Just The Way It Goes._"

"I've been dieing to see that!" Carly confessed. "Just let me ask Benji and tell Spencer, okay?"

Moments later, Carly was back. "Spencer said okay and Benji's fine with it. When you leaving?"

"The movie starts at 8:15, so I was getting ready before I called you."

"Okay, sounds great! I'll meet you at Freddie's place, kay?"

"Kay. Bye, Carls."

"Bye Sam!"

Sam tied her hair up in a loose ponytail and went to go tell her mom she was leaving. She simply grunted in reply.

* * *

She knew it would be far, but Sam decided to walk. It couldn't be _that_ bad, could it? She skipped merrily into Bushwell Plaza and saw Lewbert messing with his wart.

"Um…Lewbert?"

"_WHAT?!_" Lewbert's loud response made Sam jump.

"Can you ring up the Bensons and tell them I'm on my way up?"

"On one condition!" Lewbert said coldly.

"What's that?" Sam said equally as loud.

"_GET OUT OF MY LOBBY!!_"

Sam ran off to the elevator as Lewbert picked up the phone and dialed the number to Freddie's apartment.

* * *

The ride seemed to take forever but she was finally up. She ran off to Freddie's apartment and knocked. She got a loud burst of coughing as a reply.

"What?" she asked as Freddie opened the door and welcomed her with a couple more coughs.

"My mom has this air freshener that's supposed to make the air cleaner but it smells _horrible!_"

Sam laughed as Carly and Benji nearly ran out of the apartment to get fresh air.

"Let's go," Benji said holding Carly's hand and smiling.

"Thank God," Carly said, jerking her head towards the door where Freddie was standing. "I'm more than ready to get out of there!"

Benji and Carly laughed when Sam noticed was something was wrong. "Oh, damn, I left my wallet at home," she muttered.

"That's okay, I got money," Freddie said.

"Eight bucks isn't enough!" Carly said, and she and Sam busted up laughing.

"You get eight bucks for an allowance?" Benji said, smiling.

"Humph," Freddie said.

When Freddie told his mom they were leaving, they went down and hailed a taxi. They chatted the entire way to the movie, and Sam noticed Carly looked gorgeous. She envied her and secretly wished she looked a bit more like Carly. She started daydreaming about how wonderful that would be. She'd a bit taller, with straighter hair that was a little darker…she could see that…make it work….

"Sam? Sam!" Carly said laughing. Sam jumped up in horror.

"Sam, we're here," Freddie said, smiling. She mumbled something and got out of the cab.

* * *

Things were going great until Sam had to go to the bathroom in the middle of the movie. _Maybe it'll pass,_ she thought, but it didn't. She told Carly she was going to the bathroom and whispered to Freddie she was leaving. He glanced at her then turned back to the movie, nodding.

Sam walked down to the lobby. She turned right to the bathroom and accidentally found herself in the men's room. A man washing his hands looked up as she entered. "Oh, sorry," she said. "Wrong room. I'll just be leaving…."

She wheeled around but the man ran up and put one hand on her shoulder, another over her mouth. He dragged her back in the restroom. "Do as I say or I kill you," he said gesturing to a huge thing in a holster on his hip, which Sam guess was a gun he would use to kill her with if she wasn't careful. Hesitantly, she nodded.

"Good. Get something to block the door so no one can get in here."

Sam did as she was told.

"Take your pants off."

Sam hesitated but thought of what the man had just told her.

_Do as I say or I kill you._

Slowly, she unbuttoned the cut-offs and slipped out of them slowly.

"Good girl. Make no noise and this will be over soon enough." He slipped her out of her underwear and raped her.

Sam was worried through the whole thing. She was only _fourteen_, and this man was doing something awful! She wanted to call the cops, but her phone was in her pocket of her pants, which were on the other side of the bathroom. She was so afraid, but stayed quiet.

Finally, he got up off her, and said, "Get your stuff on and you can go." He buckled his belt and went to go wash his hands again. "And tell anyone, I swear I will kill you!"

Sam nodded and left. She went to the girl's bathroom and collapsed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

* * *

That's the same way Carly found her 40 minutes later. "Sam!!" Sam woke up when she saw Carly on top of her, shaking her awake.

She immediately crumpled back to the floor and bawled her eyes out. "Oh, Carly, it was horrible!"

"What? Sam, what happened?"

"He made me promise not to tell!"

"Sam, tell me. Who made you promise?"

Sam slowly told Carly what happened. Carly was speechless. "Is the movie over yet?" Sam asked, a little bit dazed.

"No, but come on."

"Where we going?"

"Home! Or if you want, you can spend the night at my place."

"I'm so scared."

"I know, Sam, I know." Carly took Sam's hand and led her out of the bathroom where Benji and Freddie were waiting. "We're leaving," was all Carly said. Benji nodded and Freddie took his phone out to call a cab.

They started leaving the theater when Sam took Carly aside and told her, "Promise me you won't tell anyone, not even Freddie or Benji."

"I can't keep that promise," Carly said sadly. Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. "Its okay, Sam, I promise."

Sam wasn't so sure. On the ride home, she kept to herself and didn't talk to anyone. She flopped down on Carly's couch immediately and Carly sank down next to her.

"Tell me what happened," she demanded.

"Well…"

* * *

**I'm probably not going to be continuing this for about ten days because I'm going to Oregon today for Spring Break! So leave reviews. I want to be surprised when I get back at your responses!!**_** Please R&R **_**(well you already did the first R, so just &R, kay?) See ya!**

**--Maddie Marie**


	2. Admitting the Truth

**Looks like I'm continuing this story after all—thank you all who have read this story and an extra thanks to those who have reviewed this story. Please R&R.**

* * *

_Sam's POV_  
"Sam? Hello? Sam?"

Obviously I heard Carly. I sat there doing nothing except stare at her wedges. They were nice shoes after all, and lately I had been doing a lot of daydreaming…

"Sam!"

"Agh!"

I fell off the couch in shock. I landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, the same way Carly had found me earlier. I kind of liked the way her floor felt; it was nice and soft, almost like cotton…

Suddenly I was being jerked upright, courtesy of Carly Shay. She yanked me by my left arm and flopped me back on her couch. Damn, I wish I could have just stayed there all night long. But instead I was back on her teensy little couch as she played with my hair. I think it was to make me feel better, but I can never be quite sure with Carly.

"Now, Sam…"

I knew there was a catch.

"Tell me what happened."

Remind me to beat up Carly Shay later. I think she needs a swift kick in the a—

"Sam?"

"ALRIGHT! Alright!" I snapped. Geez, would she shut her mouth once in a while? I'd like to talk here!

Oh, wait, she had given me a chance to. I _really_ need to start listening to people every once in a while.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath. "What happened was this…"

Love me, hate me, say what you want about me…

Damn I hate cell phones. And why was my mom calling? I told her where I was! But…why _was_ she calling? That wasn't like her at all.

"Can I take this?" I asked. Carly nodded. I flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Sam? It's Mom."

_Duh, I have caller ID,_ I thought. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"It's…it's your father."

That one sentence (okay, stammer plus a sentence—or would it be sentence plus a stammer? Hell if I know) moved me. What about him? He cared very little about me. He showed up four times a year, once to drop off some birthday present for me, one time to give my mom a birthday present, one more time to give my mom a Mother's Day gift, another to drop off some lame Christmas present. _Really._ Lame. Last year he gave me a half eaten breakfast burrito with a tooth in it. Year before that he gave me three pairs of socks—and the socks didn't even match. The year before _that_ he gave me a napkin he found and drew a picture of me on it that looked more like a monkey than a person, and so on.

"What about him?"

"He's…he's here, Sam. And so is Kitty."

Kitty is my older sister. She's seventeen. I think. I can never remember. Unlike me, Dad actually cares about Kitty. Kitty actually _lives_ with Dad. I've seen her Christmas gifts. They're not lame. Last year Kitty got a Queen CD—and Queen is her favorite band—and a pack of guitar picks—she's in a band with some of her friends and she plays guitar. So you tell me, who's the favorite here?

"He is? What for?"

"God dammit, Sam, you think I know!"

"Sorry, Mom."

"Just get your ass down here before I whoop it down here!"

I don't think I've mentioned it before, but my mom can be abusive at times. Like if I don't eat all of Carly's food, I'll starve. Seriously. My mom only buys enough food for herself and the cat.

"Okay. Bye." I turned to Carly. "I gotta go," I said sighing.

"NO!" Carly yelled. Huh? I was usually the one begging _Carly_ not to go, not the other way around. So why was she telling me to stay? "Not until you tell me what happened tonight in the bathroom."

"Carly, I—I can't. It was my mom on the phone. She said I have to go home."

Carly scoffed. "Fine. For now. But the next time I see you—I demand an explanation." I was walking out the door when Carly called, "Oh, by the way—why is your mom's ring tone If U Seek Amy?"

I smiled. "Well, at the beginning of the song, it asks if anyone had seen Amy, like if she was off smoking somewhere or something, and my mom's name is Amy, so I…"

"I get it," Carly said. I smiled even wider and left.

* * *

"…So he was telling me I had to go and clean out the urinals, and I was like there is no Goddamn way I'm…"

I walked into view, and my dad shut up. "Oh. Hello, Sam."

"Hi, Dad," I said nonchalantly and went to fridge, opening it and grabbing the first soda I saw—Peppy Cola.

"Sam, not now," Mom said.

"Fine, I'll use a coaster," I said, hoping that was what she was getting at. Grabbing a coaster, Kitty scoffed at me. Geez, Kitty, way to show some respect to your sister. I never understood why my parents named her Kitty. I mean, Kitty and Samantha?

Wow.

I guessed Mom wasn't talking about coasters when she said, "Sam, go offer your father and sister a Goddamn drink!"

I looked over. Dad was drinking Bud Light and Kitty had a glass of Moca Cola with a straw in it. "But they already have…"

Mom's glare told me I needed to shut up. I put on my best "I-really-don't-want-to-smile-right-now-but-I-am-anyway" smile. "I'm sorry," I said in a forced voice. "May I offer you a drink?"

I got a burp from Dad and a snort from Kitty as an answer. "I guess not," I said in that same voice. "I'll just be in my room then…"

"SAMANTHA JEAN PUCKETT, YOU'LL STAY RIGHT HERE!" Mom yelled at me.

"'Puckett'?" Dad asked, looking extremely mad. "I thought her name was Ransom, like mine."

"No, Hector, I've told you a million times before, her name is Puckett, like mine. Amy Puckett? Sam Puckett?"

"Yeah, but Kitty's name is Ransom. Not Puckett, Ransom."

"I'll just be going to Freddie's…" I said, waltzing toward the door. Grabbing Kitty's keys, unnoticed (hopefully), I walked out the door. There was a moment of silence, and the door opened to have Kitty standing in front of me.

"You took my keys, didn't you?" she asked me. I tossed them to her.

"I really don't like it when Dad visits. Mom and Dad always end up fighting. No wonder they never got married."

"Actually, they did."

"Huh?" Mom and Dad were…married? I just never imagined it possible. Dad was passive and aggressive, Mom was arrogant and rude. It didn't seem like a match made in heaven.

"Come on. I have a lot of explaining to do. I'll drive you. Where to?"

Once I told her it was Bushwell Plaza—which was, by the way, about a good fifteen minutes away with traffic—we were headed there. Kitty put on her seatbelt. Mine remained off.

"Put on your belt, Sam."

"No way, Kit."

She sighed. "Sam, if we got in an accident, you'd be killed. Now come on, put on your belt."

Sighing, I reached over and grabbed my seatbelt.

"Now. I'll tell you all about Mom and Dad."

_Thank God._

"When Mom was just twelve—_twelve years old_—I was born. Seriously. Mom was a seventh grader. Dad was in the ninth grade. An older man. They named me Kitty after Hello Kitty, and that's another story. They had a love hate relationship, and eventually, broke up, ending in break-up sex. I was about three and half, and Mom had just turned sixteen, when she found out she was pregnant with you. Mom and Dad decided that they couldn't be in the same house and not married, so they…"

"Wait, in the same house? Why were they in the same house?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. At the time, Dad was a senior—again—and just got suspended for doing drugs instead of going to class, so his parents—Opey and Mamaw—kicked him out of the house, so he came running back to Mom, begging for forgiveness. She and him _then_ started the love hate thing. When they broke up, they decided to stay together for my sake. But then Mom got pregnant again, so they decided to get serious about parenting. Mom even got a nursery together, and Dad wanted to be there for you. And when you were born, they named you after Aunt Samantha Jeanette. They even decided to get married. But the marriage fell through right about when you started to walk—or was it talk?—but they ended up filing for divorce, and Aunt Samantha Jeanette said she knew it would happen."

Wow. No one told me _that_ story. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. That's the truth. So Dad moved to Yakima, and Mom settled down in Seattle."

"Really? So do you know…my first word?"

Kitty got quiet. She never got quiet except when we were watching her favorite movie—which was, by the way, _Epic Movie._ "You kind of had _two_ first words. Dad had come back for some of his stuff—oh, yeah, it was when you learned to walk—and you started to scream. Mom tried to get you to be quiet, but then you yelled at Dad, 'come back! Come back!'."

"My first words were 'come back'?"

"Yeah. They were." Kitty got quiet again, looking at me while we were stopped at a red light. "So, what's your story? You look like a wreck."

"It's a long story."

"Well, I just told _you_ a long story about Mom and Dad. I think you can repay me by telling _me_ a long story about you."

I sighed. "I went on a double date tonight with my boyfriend and our best friend and her boyfriend. I went to the bathroom about halfway through the date and went into the men's room by mistake where a guy…he raped me."

"Oh, my God, Sam." She grew very pale. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I…I didn't want anyone to be worried…not that anyone at home would be…"

"I would have been worried! Have you told anyone?"

"I almost told Carly, but…"

"_Almost?_ Why didn't you?!"

"Because Mom called me and told me I had to get home or else she'd make me come home." I sighed, realizing we were already at Bushwell. Dammit, where was traffic when you needed it? "I gotta go."

Kitty shook her head before unlocking my door. I left the car feeling empty.

Freddie's apartment is one place besides Carly's that I really feel at home at, other than his physco mother. I knocked quietly before Freddie answered the door. He smiled a nervous smile.

"Hey, Sam. Carly wanted to talk to you, and I—"

"Don't tell her I'm here. I really need to tell you something, is your mom home?"

"No, she went out of town for this weird convention thing," he said, standing back to let me come in the door. "But come in, she won't be back until tomorrow morning anyway. Do you want me to take your jacket?"

I couldn't notice how much he was acting like a gentleman—and how much the smell had gone away since I first came over here earlier tonight. I shrugged my jacket off and threw it on the floor, inches from the coat rack. Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"Freddie," I said, sitting down on the couch. "I…I was raped tonight."

He was quiet, not saying anything. He was just looking at me in disbelief. "Oh, Sam…"

"Just…don't say anything, m'kay? It's…better that way."

"Sam, have you…have you called the cops?"

"Rapes happen every day, Freddork, and they can't exactly handle every one of them."

"But you have to do _something,_ Sam, like sue or something."

I got quiet. "Can I sue him for all the ham he owns?"

"Sam!"

"Well, I like ham!"

"Sam. Just…just don't sue him for ham. You don't have to tell anyone about it but me, okay? It'll be our little secret. But there's…there's something I've always wanted to tell you."

"What's that?" Freddie was staring right into my eyes, and I could see my blue eyes reflected in his brown ones.

"I…I love you, Sam. Always have."

"Seriously?"

"From the day I met you."

"Uh…me…too, I guess."

"You don't have to say it if you don't mean it. I understand completely if you don't."

"No, I…I just was really nervous saying it."

"So, uh…"

"So…"

"What?"

He tensed. "Was 'it' anything like they say it is?"

I laughed. "No. Definitely not."

"Round two?" he offered, and I knew just what he meant.

"Okay," I said a little nervously.

The same night I lost my virginity to a complete and total stranger, I also put out for my boyfriend, Freddie, the one I truly loved. It felt way better than the rape, I'll say that much. I didn't know Freddork had it in him.

Eventually, we seperated, and I called Kitty, asking if she could pick me up. I was sweating and panting, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Good work," Freddie said at last, a little awkwardly.

"Thanks, you too," I said, equally as awkward.

Finally, Kitty picked me up, and I went home.

* * *

**Thanks to all of my readers, there's only been one sign of someone who didn't like this fic, and that was The Review Guy, who added it to the C2 (or community for those of you who don't know) "The Worst of the Worst", which is "a C2 community dedicated to the most laughably awful fanfiction on the site". I hope you guys don't agree, but it wouldn't kill me if you do. I think this chapter was a lot better, anyway. Please review!**

**--Maddie Marie**


	3. Author's Note About Reviews

**Please note this is not chapter three!! This is just a note I'm leaving to the person who decided to be funny and submitted an anonymous review saying "this is laughably awful". This is kind of a guide to all of you, so pay attention.**

**If a story is "laughably awful", DON'T SAY IT!! You may think you're helping the writer out by saying that, you're just hurting their feelings. If a story is that bad, instead of saying it is "laughably awful" or anything along those lines, give the writer pointers to how they can make it better!! Because calling something laughably awful hurts the writer's feelings. They think they're wasting their time writing instead of doing it for other's enjoyment.**

**Also, if it is "laughably awful", DON'T EVEN REVIEW!! It's simple. Just don't review it, and you don't have to read any further. You're just wasting your time if you review something you don't like, unless giving tips.**

**I updated _iMight Have Been Raped_ because people seemed to like it, except for one person. But I got two reviews for my update, one saying "please update", the other saying "this is laughably awful". I know I shouldn't be complaining, since the rest of my stories have had positive feedback, but this is ridiculous! Just don't say mean things in reviews. You may be trying to make a joke, but the writer won't be laughing with you.**

**So think before you review. Thank you.**


	4. Two Pink Lines

**Ugh, I've gotten more bad reviews, I'm considering just quitting this story. I'm sorry if you guys like it and I do quit, which probably won't happen, but if it does, I'm sorry. Well, here's the next chapter, and I hope to get good reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

_Sam's POV_  
A few weeks have passed and I still haven't told anyone other than Kitty and Freddie about the rape. I feel closer to Kitty now that she's told me about Mom and Dad, and I finally feel like she's my…I don't know, sister. For the first time in my life, I have a sister. A sister that cares. I really care about Kitty now, and she cares about me…I think.

So, anyway, a few weeks have passed, and I've been feeling sick, like nauseous. I've been throwing up a lot. I can't even keep down ham. And I'm tired all the frikkin' time. I've also not been wanting ham, and I want the strangest foods—strange even for me. I also have mild headaches, vertigo—funny, I didn't even know I knew that word—and I've…well, missed. Funny, those are the symptoms of women who are…oh, shit.

I'm so screwed.

I took a cab to the local drugstore—it's called Seattle Drugs, go figure—and bought a test thingy, along with some licorice. Sammy Jean likes licorice.

They rang me up right away and I noticed none other than Spencer Shay in the store. Oh, shit. Quickly I hid the box of the doom stick in my bag and tried to look innocent as Spencer spot me.

"Oh, hey Sam, I didn't see you there."

"Oh, what up, Spence?"

"Just picking up some candy for my newest sculpture, _Willy Tonka and the Chocolate Stick Shift._"

What?

He gestured to his car. Sitting on the dashboard was a toy Tonka truck. And he did have a lot of candy in his cart—er, basket—thing. Wow. Carly's older brother may be nice, but he has the mental ability of a seven year old.

We said our good byes and I left the store. Unfortunately, my cab had left, so I didn't have a ride. Great. Now I'll have to walk home. Or…Carly's house.

Well, if I really was…you know, I didn't want my mom to catch me coming in with the damn thing. But then again, what if Carly catches me? I guess that's a risk I'm willing to take.

I walked right in the door without knocking; Carly was on the couch texting Benji. Bleh. She looked up upon my entry, looking confused. She closed her phone (she had a slide phone thing with a keyboard—how do I get one of those?), throwing it on the table. "Sam?"

"Hey."

By this point Carly had given up on asking me what had happened on the night of the movie date. I wasn't prepared to tell her, thank God. But if I was what I thought I was, I'd have to say something eventually, and that's not something I want to do.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Spencer's not home, and…"

"My mom told me to come here," I lied, walking forward.

"Oh, okay. You wanna watch TV or something?"

"Okay, but first…can I use your bathroom?"

"Oh. Okay. You know where it's at."

"Thanks, Carls."

I walked into the bathroom silently. This wasn't going to be pleasant. If the outcome was a negative, terrific. If it was a positive, I was oh so screwed. Le major screwage.

_Remove the test stick from the foil wrapper and take off the __**Overcap.**_

Take off the what now? I checked the diagram. Oh, that cap thingy.

_Holding the test stick by the __**Thumb Grip**__…_

These things have a thumb grip? WOW.

_...with the __**Absorbent Tip**__ pointing downward and…_

Absorbent tip? Isn't that a fancy name for the thingamabobin that…?

…_the __**Result Window**__ facing away from your body, place the __**Absorbent Tip**__ in your urine stream for __5 seconds only._

Now I know why they don't want teenagers to get pregnant—the test making companies are so picky that it's too much of a hassle. I thought the rest of the instructions weren't important, but at the very bottom it says in tiny letters:

_You may soon see a pink color moving across the __**Result Window**__ to indicate the test is working._

HA!

These test makers are hilarious.

Okay, so I just use this and that and…whoops!

I dropped the thing on the floor trying to wrench the stupid cap thingy off. They put those suckers on tight. I bent down to pick it up, hitting my head on the toilet on the way back up.

"Son of a bitch…!"

Nursing my injured head, I heard three knocks on the door—_knock, knock, knock._ "Sam, are you okay? I heard a thud and then you cussed, and…"

"I'm fine. Don't worry your pretty little head over me." I laughed. Her head was pretty, mine was throbbing.

"Uh…okay. You've been in there a long time, are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy."

She finally walked away, and I had some peace and quiet. I followed the directions to a T—five seconds only, Mr. First Response Man—and waited the longest five minutes of my life. The entire time I thought quietly to myself.

Where is _The Penny Treasure_ when you need it?

Four minutes forty-nine seconds to go.

I feel like nachos. And spinach. And maybe some vegemite. Wait, vegemite is in Australia. And it tastes…well, gross.

Four minutes two seconds to go.

Oh, cheese sticks. I forgot to do my book report. Not that I actually read the book. But it's due tomorrow. And I can't exactly turn in…well, nothing. Again.

Three minutes eighteen seconds to go.

Hey, a nickel!

Three minutes one second to go.

Okay, so in my pocket I have the cap thingy, the instructions, a wadded up napkin from some restaurant, a shoelace, and my new nickel.

Two minutes fifty-one seconds to go.

I'm not sure who's shoelace it is, to be honest. I just stole it out of Gibby's sneaker the other day when I…oh, wait.

Two minutes thirty-eight seconds to go.

I want to watch Girly Cow. Then things would go a heck of a lot faster.

One minute nine seconds to go.

_Knock, knock._ "Sam, I'm starting to get worried. Open up."

One minute to go.

"Not now, Carly."

Fifty-seven seconds to go.

"Ugh…!" She walked away.

Forty-five seconds to go.

Doo da doo da dum. Hey, that's a nice song…

Ten seconds.

I put my finger in my mouth and yanked it out. It made a _pop!_ sound. I didn't know I could do that. But now I do.

Time.

I sighed, hesitating before looking down.

Okay, Samantha Jean Puckett doesn't cry. No matter the circumstances. Except for last year when I had to get a job. But still, she doesn't cry. No frikkin' way. So two pink lines on a white doom stick—which was appropriately named—won't force any tears out of my eyes.

Not even if those two lines meant I was pregnant.

* * *

**Please review. I'd be happy. But please, constructive criticism only! I don't like getting flames, and I'm not just speaking for myself when I say not to flame. No one likes being flamed, it makes us feel bad. I've decided to do random last laughs at the end of chapters instead of writing what I felt about reviews, considering the flames I get. So please review!**

**Random last laugh: My mom doesn't want people she doesn't know following her on Twitter.**

**--Maddie Marie**


	5. Oh my God, Sam!

**Holy shit! You guys are amazing! Over a thousand hits?! Jesus Christ!**

* * *

I sat on the couch of the Shay's apartment numbly. Freddie had come over to talk 'nerd talk' with Carly. And all I could do was pretend to listen, muttering a 'mm, hmm' or nodding at appropriate times. I didn't know what to say, mainly out of shock.

I only half heard and saw Spencer go into the bathroom. I'm sure Carly and Freddie noticed something was wrong, but I couldn't be certain...

Suddenly, Spencer stormed out of the bathroom, looking peaved. He held something in his hand. He had his arms crossed over his chest, though, so I couldn't see what it was. "Carly Andromeda Shay!" he yelled.

"What?" Carly asked, looking over her shoulder at her brother.

"Carly Shay, I trusted you. I trusted you and you showed me no regard!"

Carly stood. "Spencer, what are you talking about?!"

"You know, Carly. You know." He unfolded his arms, revealing a...pregnancy test.

Carly froze. "Spencer, I don't know who's that is, but it isn't mine!"

"Whose is it, then? Hmm?"

I didn't speak up. I was too afraid. I sat there, mouth agape. Freddie's eyes were wide.

"I don't know!"

"You're grounded, Carly. A week. I might understand if you would just tell the truth, but..."

"I'm not lying!"

"Two weeks!"

"Spencer!"

"Stop." I stood. "It's not Carly's. It's...it's mine."

Everyone froze, eyes on me. Spencer wasn't sure whether to believe me or whether he should think I was lying. "Well then. I'm sorry, Carly. You're not grounded." He left the room, pale as a ghost.

"Thanks, Sam," Carly said. "But you didn't have to lie just for me...."

"I wasn't lying." I sighed. "I'm pregnant, Carly. Freddie."

They sat there in shock, mouth agape. Freddie looked like he was about to faint. I could just stand there, looking at my feet. Freddie's face went white. Completely white. And I was certain I could hear his heartrate raise about a million fold.

"Are...are you..." Carly started, but she stopped. "You can't do iCarly anymore, you know!"

"I know."

"Is it...Freddie's?"

"Well, it may be mine, but it may be a complete stranger's..." Freddie said. Ooh, Fredward, bad choice of words...

"_A complete stranger's?!_ Oh my God, Sam, do you sleep around or something?!"

I felt tears in my eyes. I shook my head, then ran and bounded up the stairs, but I could still hear Freddie talking. "No, Carly, she was raped and she came to my house and we just...you know...!"

"Oh, my God, Freddie, I'd expect _Sam_ to be an idiot, but you..."

"Sam's not an idiot! She just made bad choices! I was just joking and she said 'okay' and I didn't know what else to say, and..."

"Oh, sure, Freddie! I just can't believe you two right now!"

I sighed, went into the iCarly studio, and opened Freddie's laptop. I turned on his camera. Time to do a special broadcast of iCarly.

"Live in five...four...three...two...one..."

I bounded in front of the camera. "Hey, iCarly fans. It's me, Sam. I have something I wanted to tell you." I paused for dramatic effect...and I wasn't sure where to begin. I continued on, "In a few months I won't be able to do iCarly anymore. It's a series of events far too elaborate to go into right now, but I'm sure soon it will get out and you'll all know, and before that happens, I'd just like to say I'm sorry. Especially to the younger fans of the show. I'm sorry to my mom, my dad, my sister, to Carly, Freddie...I'm just sorry. But please, don't ever stop watching iCarly. I'm sure Carly will find a new cohost and the show will be as good as ever. So this is Sam, signing off...possibly for the last time."

I walked out of the shot and ended the recording. I sat down outside of the studio, and burried my head in my knees. I wrapped my arms around my legs.

* * *

"Sam?"

It was Carly.

"Sam, are you okay?" She shook me. "Sam?"

"Go away," I said.

"What?"

"Go away!" I said, tears falling out of my eyes. "I said go away. You don't want to be my friend, you think I'm stupid, and I just don't want to talk to anyone because I'm scared and I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

"It's okay, Sam..." she said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"No, it's not!" I said, shoving her hand off my shoulder. "I'm going to be afraid my entire life because some idiot used me for his own personal game, and now I'm pregnant, and it may be some complete stranger's kid!" The sob raked through my entire body. I told myself that Samantha Jean Puckett doesn't cry...but now I know it's not true. "I'll never be the same again, Carly, because of some asshole's decision on the spur of the moment!" The tears were ricocheting down my cheeks, making my mascara and eyeliner run. Yeah, I actually wear _make-up..._go figure.

"Sam. It's okay. I'm here for you. I wish it was me and not you. I..."

"I wouldn't inflict that on anybody. Not even my worst enemy."

"Sam. It's alright. Just calm down. We can sue him if the baby's his. We can sue him regardless. I hope. But I'll be here for you, don't you worry. Just be calm."

"Carly...?"

"Yeah?"

"I will never be okay, this has screwed up my entire life. I don't think I can be 'calm' just yet."

"I've got ham...?"

I stood up. "Well, maybe I could be calm for a minute or two..."

* * *

**Yeah, IDK about this chapter. Whatever.**

**Last laughs: My mom sent me a text tonight to tell me dinner was ready.**

**--Maddie Marie**


End file.
